Laughing Jack
Laughing Jack is the titular central antagonist, yet protagonist of the Creepypasta story of the same name and its prequel, The Origin of Laughing Jack. He is a sinister supernatural clown, often posing as an imaginary friend to his victims, who gleefully guts people alive and, usually, replaces their disemboweled organs with candy. History Created by a guardian angel, Laughing Jack was initially a Jack-in-the-box clown whose personality reflected the personality of his hypothetical owners. He was later sent as a Christmas present to a lonely boy named Isaac Grossman in the 1800s. However, Isaac eventually grew into a cold-hearted serial killer who kidnapped, tortured and eventually killed several innocent residents. Although horrified at first, Laughing Jack's personality was soon tainted by Isaac's sinister actions. One day, Laughing Jack was accidentally released and he appeared to be a taller, darker and demonic version of himself. Resentful of his traitorous owner, he tortured and ultimately killed him using the same weapons Isaac used. As time passed, Laughing Jack continued to appear to several children, most of them lonely or neglected, and pretended to be their imaginary friend. However, he would eventually torture and kill them all, with their souls trapped in the nightmarish realm of an abandoned fairground. To make matters worse, the song "Pop Goes the Weasel" plays in the background for eternity, forever tormenting them. In an unspecified year in the modern era, Laughing Jack continued his sinister legacy by presenting himself as an imaginary friend to a lonely suburban 5 year old boy named James. His mother dismissed it as a "phase". One night, his mother had a nightmare, witnessing the souls of Laughing Jack's past victims in an abandoned fairground. The next day, Laughing Jack places James' action figures on top of his mother's nightstand, presumably as a way to taunt her. She questions James but he simply tells her the truth, much to her disbelief. Later, James receives a handful of candy from Laughing Jack in the garden. His mother notices this and demands him to tell her how he got it. James, again, tells her the truth but she assumes that one of the next-door neighbors gave him the candy. Laughing Jack eventually kills Fido, the family dog, hangs its body on the kitchen light fixtures, and trashes the rest of the kitchen. He also guts its stomach open and replaces it with candy. The mother witnesses this and takes her son next door, where she called the police. The police dismiss it as a robbery, but the mother is skeptical as the doors were locked and none of the windows were open during the incident. She presumes that whoever did this was hiding within her house. They both return home and the mother decides to check on her son via the baby monitor. The mother hears a soft moan and enters James' room, where she sees her son nailed on the wall, disemboweled with his eyes gouged and tongue and teeth removed. She also sees Laughing Jack, in his true, monstrous form, who sadistically cackles at the sight of his "work". Having enough, the mother grabbed a knife and tried to kill Laughing Jack but he simply vanished into a black cloud. This distracted the mother, causing her to accidentally plunge her knife into the James's beating heart instead, killing him instantly. The police arrest her and send her to the Phiropoulos House for the Criminally Insane. She claims that being institutionalized is not that bad, despite noting that somebody (presumably Laughing Jack) keeps playing "Pop Goes the Weasel" outside her room. Gallery Hahahahaahahahahahhaahhaha.jpg A_Laughing_Jack_in_A_Box.jpg|Laughing Jack Videos Laughing Jack's Epic Pop Goes The Weasel - Original Composition ♫ Pop Goes the Weasel (Another Epic Version) ♫ "Laughing Jack" "The Origin of Laughing Jack" by SnuffBomb Trivia *To date, Laughing Jack is easily one of the most popular and recognizable Creepypasta characters, rivaling Slender Man, Jeff the Killer and Eyeless Jack. *His physical appearance strongly resembles Ryuk, a character from the Death Note franchise, and even more so in the 2017 remake version of Ryuk. *He is similar to the Beldam as both are demonic beings who originated in the 1800s and are known for their twisted smiles and their tendencies to lure in children who are bored or neglected by their families. They also love to replace their victim's body parts with objects they're commonly associated with (the Beldam replaces her victim's eyes with buttons whilst Laughing Jack replaces his victim's organs with candy). After killing them, they steal their souls and trap their souls in their hellish dimensions for a bitter eternity. *Many fans have found it disturbing that Laughing Jack was created by an angel, as this might imply the angel is the ultimate Bigger Bad behind the series, given that he unintentionally (or intentionally) poured so much capacity for hate into Laughing Jack. Category:Mature Category:Demon Category:Titular Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Male Category:Psychopath Category:Delusional Category:Mongers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Cannibals Category:Predator Category:Abusers Category:Mentally Ill Category:Urban Legends Category:Homicidal Category:Torturer Category:Kidnapper Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Monsters Category:Thought-Forms Category:Murderer Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Man-Eaters Category:Rogues Category:Elementals Category:Paranormal Category:Contradictory Category:Humanoid Category:Mutilators Category:Enigmatic Category:Mute Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Incriminators Category:Immortals Category:Master Manipulator Category:Pure Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Serial Killers Category:Protagonists Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Big Bads Category:Evil Creation Category:Collector of Souls Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Egotist Category:Horror Villains Category:Successful Category:Evil Vs. Evil